Life goes on
by Kojiro Takamashi
Summary: This is another of my multi chapter multi series crossovers with Kojiro Takamashi.
1. Life goes on

  
It had seemed like the perfect plan at the time, for everyone of the Z fighters to wish for immortality so we could protect the Earth forever. I came up with the idea after we were trying to decide on a second wish from the dragon after wishing Vegeta back after the whole Buu incident. Since he was wished back with the rest of Namek in one wish, it didn't count against him and he wasa able to be brought back a second time from the dead. Since I came up with the idea I went first and wished for immortality. Then we went back to our homes to wait another year before we would gather and wish two more people immortal. unless something else came up.  
  
The year was almost over and Mr. Popo had begun gathering the seven dragon balls again. Unfortunatly the seventh dragon ball had landed near a toxic waste dump. it was still picked up and taken back to the lookout tower to wait with the others for the year to end and the dragon to be summoned. We soon found out that the seventh dragon ball was infected with some kind of virus, it had been near the dumping area for so long it had been dumped on and the waste just slid off. The virus on the ball infected Mr. Popo and when Dende tried to heal him, he was infected too. They both soon died from the virus and the dragon balls became useless.  
  
Goku tried going to Namek again to get a new guardian because Piccolo was unable to assume the role of guadian himself. But none of the Namekians wanted to go to earth. It had lost two guardians already. Goku begged one of them to help but they refused. Goku returned to Earth and told of the bad news. Vegeta was furious and left on a "Training journey" as he called it. His journey just happened to bring him near Namek where he tried his method to get a new guardian. When that didn't work, he blew Namek up instantly. Goku soon found out about it from King Kai and when Vegeta returned to Earth, Bulma was yealling at him about destroying Namek when they could have used their dragon balls to revive Dende and Mr. Popo. I knew what Vegeta would go through the next few weeks because Goku already went through it after his visit to Namek and forgot to use their dragon balls.   
  
I spent the next decade with with Goku and the others, fighting off any danger that threatened Earth. After Chi-Chi died again, Goku was almost glad when it was his turn to pass away so he could join her in the afterlife. Vegeta and Bulma passed on soon after leaving Gohan, Goten, Trunks and Myself to protect the Earth.  
  
The next few years were peacefulwith not much more than a few robberies for us to stop. Until an alien race came and caused Cataclysmic damage to the Earth. I managed to destroy the invading armies after ascending to the fourth level of Super Saiyan after Gohan and the others died. After that I watched over Earth as they rebuilt their lives and forgot about the Z Warriors and me so I stayed out of their lives. After about a hundred years the Z warriors were all but a memory to me and I was totally forgotten to the people of Earth Soon a scientist descovered a form of magic in a green crystalized form. Me found when he held the crystal he could cause a bolt of thunder to strike the ground. He also found various crystals in different colors. These crystals allowed him to prefor a multitude of effects by themself as well as when they were held together. By holding a green and a blue one together he could send lightning to multiple tagets.   
  
He soon won a nobel prize which hadn't been given out in a long time I though the world had forgotten about them. He called the crystalized magics Materia when he showed it to the rest of humanity and began explaining the different types he could figure out. Th ered crystals could summon a creature to preform an attack on a group of targets. Before too long the whole world was using Materia and they were shaped into spheres. The people also started using older weapons like swords and staffs as more means of defense. Another side effect from the alien attack had unleashed a hidden power within everyone on the planet, which they soon called Limit Breaks because the person could only preform one after they had been hit enough times to push their anger over their limit.  
  
I began showing up in public again after that but I kept my powers secret as much as I could, only using a energy blast every now and then and saying it was a limit break attack. I watched the people build new towns and cities. They also found the substance that crates Materia when it is compressed over time, they called it Mako. A new Company had also begun calling itself Shin-Ra. When they built a city called Midgar and made reactors to draw out the Mako underneath the ground. Almost everyone wanted to use the new Mako reactors. Everyone was satisfied with their lives once again until one of the new countries called Wu Tai went to war with the Shin-Ra corperation. Shin-Ra sent their soldiers to face the Wu Tai armies and battled them to a standstill. That's when Shin-Ra sent their secret team called Soldier. Soldier were highly trained members of an elite army from the Shin-Ra army. The leader of Soldier was given a number one tattoo and went by the name Sephiroth. He was unusually skilled with materia and his long sword called a Marasume. With Sephiroth in command, the Armies of Wu Tai quickly lost and were forced to stay on the island Wu Tai was on.   
  
Not too long after that. some people realized the effects the reators had on the Mako supply and started up a resistance, which I am currently a part of. Our resistance group is called Avlanche. I've never had to use my full power again, just enough to get out of a dangerous situation. We're trying to shut down the reactors before they drain the world's supply of Mako energy just like people did with gasoline. We've already bombed two other reactors and Barret always takes Biggs, Wedge and Jessie out on missions with him. Sometimes I go with them, partly because Barret needs the extra help but mostly to protect Jessie. I guess she reminds me of Bulma since she uses the computer alot in our hideout underneath the 7th Heaven, A bar run by Tifa Lockheart as a cover to keep our hideout from being descovered by Shin-Ra or the Turks. 


	2. The new world order

After about a hundred years the Z warriors were all but a memory to me and I was totally forgotten to the people of Earth Soon a scientist descovered a form of magic in a green crystalized form. Me found when he held the crystal he could cause a bolt of thunder to strike the ground. He also found various crystals in different colors. These crystals allowed him to preform a multitude of effects by themself as well as when they were held together. By holding a green and a blue one together he could send lightning to multiple tagets.   
  
He soon won a nobel prize which hadn't been given out in a long time I though the world had forgotten about them. He called the crystalized magics Materia when he showed it to the rest of humanity and began explaining the different types he could figure out. The red crystals could summon a creature to preform an attack on a group of targets. Before too long the whole world was using Materia and they were shaped into spheres. The people also started using older weapons like swords and staffs as more means of defense. Another side effect from the alien attack had unleashed a hidden power within everyone on the planet, which they soon called Limit Breaks because the person could only preform one after they had been hit enough times to push their anger over their limit.  
  
I began showing up in public again after that but I kept my powers secret as much as I could, only using a energy blast every now and then and saying it was a limit break attack. I watched the people build new towns and cities. They also found the substance that crates Materia when it is compressed over time, they called it Mako. A new Company had also begun calling itself Shin-Ra. When they built a city called Midgar and made reactors to draw out the Mako underneath the ground. Almost everyone wanted to use the new Mako reactors. Everyone was satisfied with their lives once again until one of the new countries called Wu Tai went to war with the Shin-Ra corperation. Shin-Ra sent their soldiers to face the Wu Tai armies and battled them to a standstill. That's when Shin-Ra sent their secret team called Soldier. Soldier were highly trained members of an elite army from the Shin-Ra army. The leader of Soldier was given a number one tattoo and went by the name Sephiroth. He was unusually skilled with materia and his long sword called a Marasume. With Sephiroth in command, the Armies of Wu Tai quickly lost and were forced to stay on the island Wu Tai was on.   
  
Not too long after that. some people realized the effects the reators had on the Mako supply and started up a resistance, which I am currently a part of. Our resistance group is called Avlanche. I've never had to use my full power again, just enough to get out of a dangerous situation. We're trying to shut down the reactors before they drain the world's supply of Mako energy just like people did with gasoline. We've already bombed two other reactors and Barret always takes Biggs, Wedge and Jessie out on missions with him. Sometimes I go with them, partly because Barret needs the extra help but mostly to protect Jessie. I Iguess she reminds me of Bulma since she uses the computer alot in our hideout underneath the 7th Heaven, A bar run by Tifa Lockheart as a cover to keep our hideout from being descovered by Shin-Ra or the Turks. This time we've hired an Ex-Soldier to help us with the mission.  
  
"Can we really trust this guy?" Biggs asked while we were waiting for The Ex-Soldier to show up. "We won't know until the mission is under way." I said while going over the bomb plan with Jessie. Barret was pacing back and forth and spinning the gun on his arm like he does when he's impatient. "Where the hell is wedge?" Barret asked out loud. "He's probably trying to get some last minute snack from Tifa before we go." Biggs said with a laugh. Just then Wedge came running up to the train station where we were. By the time he reached us he was totally out of breath and had to sit down. Biggs and I tried to hold our laughter but we couldn't hold it for long and started laughing out loud. "Shut up fools we ain't here for fun ya know." Barret said. It was obvious he didn't look forward to working with an ex member of Shin-Ra.  
  
When he finally arrived we got on the train and headed for the station near the No. 1 Reactor. On the way I got a good look at the Ex-Soldier who we'd be working with on this mission. He was a man in about his early twenties probably a little older than Tifa and had blonde spikey har that stuck out in different directions. "What are you staring at." He asked me coldly. "Nothing, it's just I'm getting this feeling if deja vu." I said. "De what?" Biggs asked sounding very confused. "Deja Vu, it when you're seeing something or doing something and you feel like you've seen it or done it before even though you haven't. Like it was a dream or something." "Cut the poetic crap, concentrate on our mission." Barret said. But I couldn't get rid of my Deja Vu. His hair reminded me of someone I used to know, his attitude also reminded me of someone too.  
  
When the train finally got to the station, Biggs and Jessie jumped off and took down the two guards nearby and I got off with Wedge. Barret got off after that and the Ex-Soldier fliped over the side and started to follow us. Before he got too far two more guards came out and attacked him. He killed the first guard with a slice from his Buster Sword and hit the second with his Braver attack, his limit break. We ran to the gate with only a few M.P.s and guard dogs trying to stop us. "At least I get to break in my new sword." I said to Jessie as I sliced another guard in two. I watched the guard turn transparent red and slowly fade away. 'When did that start happening?' I thought to myself. I ran back to the gate and biggs was talking to the Ex-Soldier. "I didn't catch your name" Biggs said. "Cloud" He replied flatly. "Cloud eh, I'm.." Biggs began. "I don't care what your name is. Once this job is done I'm outta here." Cloud said. Barret came running up behind us just as Jessie opened the lock to the door. We had a longer run to the Reactor itself and Wedge stopped to secure our escape route. The rest of us went inside and took out sentry positions.   
  
We reached mine and Jessie's positions last and my position was at the ladder leading down to the reactors control pad where the bomb would be set. Cloud picked up a peice of materia and went to set the bomb. Before he could he stopped, grabbed the sides of his head and fell to his knees. I was about to go down and help, but Cloud got back up and set the bomb. After he was done setting the bomb they were attacked by one of Shin-Ra's Guard Scorpions. With Cloud casting his Bolt spell and Barret using his Big Shot Limit break, the Guard scorpion fell quickly. Barret and Cloud ran up the ladder and I followed. Before I got to far I realized Jessie wasn't following us. I turned around and saw Jessie trying to move her leg. I ran over to her and helped her pull her leg out. She said a quick thanks and jumped over me.  
  
We met Biggs and he set his code in the door so we could get through, then Jessie put in hers in so we could leave. We got out of range of the explosion just as the reactor blew up. "That was not ten minutes." I said. Jessie set a smaller bomb at the door we were at and blew a hole outside. We all dashed out the hole, trying not to get burned by the flames, But Wedge came running out, fanning his smoking butt. I just shook my head as he tried to put it out and tried not to laugh. "Alright, all of ya spread out and meet back up at the Train station." Barret told everyone. Only Biggs and Wedge ran off on their own and I followed Jessie. We ran for a few blocks but slowed to a walk as we neared a more populated part of the city. As we walked throught he streets I watched people trying to make a living. 'I still can't believe how much that day affected the Earth, We can't go into space anymore and all the hover cars were destroyed and no one remebers how to build any of it. "What are you thinking about?" Jessie asked breaking into my thoughts. "Oh nothing just thinking." I said. "I know that's why I asked you what you're thinking." she said back. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." I said quietly. "What'd you say?" She asked. "Nothing, We're at the Train station." I said changing the subject. 


End file.
